How the Sky Fell
by Katie Snow
Summary: Church-goer Aubrey Posen is made of a long list of contradictions and double-standards. Chloe Beale is made of nothing more than tequila shots, cigarette smoke, and the smell of disappointment. The two of them weren't supposed to know what love was, especially when it involves each other.
1. Chance Encounter

She hated crowds.

With a sigh, her hands moved to scratch at her forearms and she tried not to make it noticeable how uncomfortable was. Her father eyed her wearily before turning back to focus on what the priest was saying. She tried her best to pay attention though she found herself scanning the crowd once again, feeling her anxiety rising as she searched for a face that she knew she wasn't going to find.

Once the funeral was over, she practically ran to her car, calling after her father with the promise of seeing him at home after mass. She couldn't bring herself to blame him for not wanting to go—it was never his "thing"; always just hers and her mom's. But the latter's opinion on the matter didn't seem relevant anymore—not when she just watched her mother's burial.

Pulling out of the parking lot and into the road, she watched as the sea of black she had just forced herself to stand in departed, each person walking to their own vehicle. She wondered how many of them would stick around—how many could actually stand each other and were just putting up with everyone for the occasion.

It disgusted her. The fact that people knew anything but love and kindness disgusted her. And that hypocrisy was what disgusted her the most. Her skin crawled at how many double-standards existed, especially within herself.

Her hand found the power button for the radio and she turned it up, shaking her head momentarily as if that would clear the thoughts away. Blonde locks waved around before she finally settled once again and rolled to a stop at a red light. The sound of music blasting caught her attention and she looked over at the car next to her. In the driver's seat was a redhead drumming her hands against the steering wheel and nodding her head enthusiastically to the music.

She scoffed and hoped she wouldn't get stuck near the ginger for long. That kind of reckless driving would probably kill her, and she didn't need another body adding to the count—it would only call for more money being spent and she even though they were above middle-class, she didn't want her family to have to spend more money on yet another funeral. Her mother was the only casualty her family had to go through.

A small frown formed when the driver next to her continued forward with her, though she eventually switched lanes so that the redhead was behind her. With a sigh, the blonde turned up her music a little bit louder and continued forward. At another red-light, she stopped, though gasped and lurched forward and then back into her seat when she felt her car jolt.

In her rearview mirror she saw the redhead jump out of her car and get her cell phone out of her pocket. She checked out the back of the blonde's car and smiled in joy. That was when Aubrey got out of her car, slamming the door shut as hard and loud as possible before stomping over to the redhead, whose face paled immediately.

"I—"

"You just hit me, and yet you're standing here smiling like an idiot—what is wrong with you? Why would this make you happy?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm not happy about hitting your car. I'm happy that I didn't cause damage to it other than a scratch—that I'll totally pay for, I might add. Just uh…please don't sue."

"You should get your license taken away. You sit in your car, blasting music, and then get surprised when you hit someone, and you're standing here asking me not to sue. Honestly, what's your problem? Are you on drugs?!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"I—do you live around here?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, sorry. I just—I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. Just please, please, please don't sue me."

Aubrey tipped her head back and pinched the bridge of her nose. The redhead walked back to her door and leaned into her car. She brought out a notepad and pen and scribbled something down feverishly. The blonde watched her curiously as the redhead walked over to Aubrey, ripped off the paper she was writing on, and handed it to her.

"Here, it's my address. Like I said, it's only a scratch, but if you go to get your car cleaned or the scratch looked at or something, send the bill there, all right?"

"I will definitely be sending a bill over, so if you're going to hold your breath, don't even bother."

"Who are you?" the redhead questioned.

"Aubrey Posen, as if you even have the right to ask in this situation."

"Oh. I'm Chloe!"

"That's…fantastic. Please go away and never talk to me again."

"There's no need to be so rude about it. Besides, you're obviously not from around here, so unless you go to Grove Hill High, we won't be seeing each other again," Chloe stated. Aubrey looked at her with wide eyes and Chloe smiled brightly. "Oh my gosh, you go to Grove Hill!"

"No, no I don't. Not yet, anyway."

"When's your first day?"

"Tomorrow." She mentally face palmed herself for having answered.

"Great! Meet me at the front entrance once you get there tomorrow and I'll give you a short tour before classes start!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because otherwise you're going to get lost and the teachers give you detention whether you have an excuse or not."

"If I let you give me a tour tomorrow will you promise to leave me alone for the rest of my life unless it is absolutely and completely necessary for you to speak to me?"

"Promise."

Aubrey walked back to her car and drove forward. She looked in her rearview mirror once more to see that the traffic hadn't been as backed up thanks to the extra lane. At least she didn't have anyone trying to hit her with their car. Chloe got back into her car and Aubrey shook her head.

_Why did I just agree to let her give me a tour of the school?_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic will be updated once a week, though a spur of reviews will have it updated faster and more frequently. **

**Rated: T, but rating will change to M probably around the second or third chapter.**

**Pairings: Chloe x Aubrey**

**AU: This is AU High School (in case you didn't catch that while reading), and the characters are extremely OOC  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect because if I did so many ships would be made true**


	2. The Tour and Loopholes

Aubrey flattened out the dress she was wearing as she looked around the entrance of the school. She muttered under her breath, still not able to comprehend exactly why she was actually waiting for Chloe, other than to make sure she kept her promise of never speaking to her again. If there was one type of person she couldn't deal with, it was the type of Chloe Beale, and it only took her ten minutes to realize that Chloe was intolerable.

"Aubrey Posen!" Sighing loudly, Aubrey turned to face Chloe, who was running up the stairs. She looked away as the redhead's horribly short skirt began to ride up, shaking her head. Once Chloe was standing in front of her the redhead straightened her outfit and smiled. "You showed up."

"I just want you to leave me alone. I'm here—I'm holding up my end of the deal. After this tour, you need to hold up your end." Chloe frowned a little but then replaced the expression with a bright smile.

"Of course. Right, well, let's go. I'll show you around and give you some information on the important people that go here," she promised.

"Sounds fascinating."

The pair started forward and Chloe held the door open for Aubrey. The blonde rolled her eyes—it was obvious the redhead was doing so only to try and get on Aubrey's good side. When they got into the school and began walking down the corridor, Chloe stopped short. Aubrey looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What is it?"

"That there," Chloe began, pointing at a brunette girl with a bunch of ear monstrosities that made Aubrey physically cringe, "is Beca Mitchell. She's with my crowd. We're the tits of this school." Aubrey laughed and it made Chloe pout. "What's so funny?"

"You all seem like a bunch of—"

"Chloe, hey!" Beca called, just noticing the redhead. She started over to the two of them and Aubrey prayed that she would stay for only a short word and then get as far away from Aubrey as possible. "Who's this? She's hot—is she yours?"

"Am I _hers_? Seriously? What am I—a piece of property?" Aubrey snapped. Beca laughed and threw her arm around Aubrey's shoulders, not noticing as Aubrey tried to shrug her off.

"That's Aubrey Posen. Regular church-girl, just moved here from out of state. Her mom just died," Chloe stated. Aubrey stared in awe at the redhead, trying to understand how she got that information. "What?" Chloe asked, seeing Aubrey's look. "I do my research."

"A church girl? Hanging out with Chloe Fucking Beale? This is _totally _going to end well for you," Beca said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Aubrey rolled her eyes and Beca leaned in to whisper in Aubrey's ear. "She's going to convert you to our religion within a week tops."

"C'mon, Becs. Go back to whoring around and let me continue with our tour." Beca laughed once more and sauntered off and Aubrey knew she was going to have to go to confession just for being a part of that conversation. "So, what do you think of me? Am I going to Hell because I'm bisexual?"

"I'm Roman Catholic. Not all Catholics believe that homosexuals—and any variation—are going to Hell. I honestly don't see why someone would be damned for being who they are, unless it's morally wrong."

"Well, good. Because any other answer would've gotten you shoved in a locker."

"You're really good at playing the high school cheerleader-type, aren't you?"

"Very. Anyway, there's a party on Saturday. You should go. I'll text you the address and time," Chloe told her.

"No. We had a deal. And I would never give you my number anyway."

"No need—I already have it. What homeroom are you in?"

"One-forty-two," she replied, not knowing whether or not she wanted to find out how Chloe got her number.

"Great! We're here now," Chloe said, shoving into Aubrey from the side so that they landed in an empty classroom.

"You didn't even finish the tour. How am I going to find my other classes?" Aubrey asked.

"I guess I'll just have to walk you to each one."

"That wasn't part of the deal, Chloe."

"The deal was that if you let me give you a tour, I wouldn't talk to you again once the tour ended. We never agreed on the length of the tour. I just decided I wanted it to be all day long."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want you to give me a tour. I don't want to speak to you. I don't want to know you. I don't want to see you. Please, just let me be," Aubrey told her. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, and though her jaw remained open, no words came out. She looked genuinely shocked—hurt, even—and Aubrey awkwardly rubbed her forearms before taking a seat in an empty desk near the front of the room.

"Why do you hate me? We don't even know each other," Chloe pointed out.

"I don't know you, but I know your personality type. Reckless, delinquent-y, and all-around bad news. I don't want to know a person like that. So please just stop following me around and stop trying to be my friend. I have no interest."

"I don't even think delinquent-y is a word."

"Did you seriously disregard everything I just said?"

"I thought that religious people were supposed to love everyone or whatever. You don't care that I'm bisexual but you care about my reputation? Some Catholic you are. Wait here when the bell for first period rings. I'll come to walk you to class."

Chloe walked out of the room without giving Aubrey time to respond. The blonde rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, hoping the day would just have hurried up and been over with. Of course, with her luck, that was hardly how it went.

* * *

**Note: Hi guys! A big thanks to 'g', chloehuh, and cookierhys10 for their kind reviews! The chapters are really short, so I hope that no one has been losing their patience with the lack of action happening :T**

**Also, I am going to be starting a new story soon (either Rebekoline or Chaubrey-I'm still not entirely sure) so if you could check it out once it's up, that'd be great!**

**And am I the only one who is permanently paralyzed from Brittany Snow's adorableness? **


	3. The Table at the Back of the Class

The bell rang and Aubrey reluctantly stood to walk over to the door. Just as she filed out of the room with the rest of the students, she noticed Chloe. Beca stood by her side and Aubrey cringed again. Dealing with Chloe was bad enough—now she had to deal with Chloe's posse as well.

Despite everything that Aubrey had said before homeroom, Chloe perked up when she spotted the blonde, bouncing over to her as if nothing had happened. Beca followed her slowly and with a bored expression on her face, though she allowed a small smile in Aubrey's direction.

"Hola chica," Chloe greeted happily. "The three of us have the same history class! This is going to be a great year I can already tell. If we sit by each other then we're probably going to always be assigned as partners for projects. I heard that Mr. Tether assigns a lot of group projects."

"I'll be sure to sit as far away from you as possible," Aubrey muttered, praying that her schedule just had a typo and she was actually in a different history class than Chloe. "Do you have any other classes together?" she asked, crossing her fingers and praying even harder that the answer would be no.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. Other than history, we have math, Spanish, and gym together." Aubrey nearly choked.

"What's wrong, Aubrey? You don't like us? Huh, weird. I would've thought that Chloe managed to seduce you into doing whatever she wanted," Beca stated.

"Please leave me alone," Aubrey said. She was surprised at how polite it came out.

Beca put her hands up in mock-surrender. "Whatever you say."

"Here we are!" Chloe said. Aubrey quickly jerked herself into the classroom to avoid being pushed into it by Chloe. The brunette and redhead followed her in, taking seats at an empty table at the back of the room.

Aubrey felt her heartbeat quicken. Her lips formed a tight line and her stomach twisted as she realized that the room was full, other than one seat. She balled her hands into fists—she would _not_ sit next to Beca and Chloe. Not only would that mean having to put up with them all year, but it also meant that they would possibly be assigned the same group projects and she hated that thought more than anything at the moment.

She contemplated asking someone to switch seats with her, though she could already feel bile at the back of her throat and didn't trust herself to try speaking. Defeated, she hung her head and took the seat next to Chloe at the table she and Beca were at. The two shared amused looks as Aubrey hid her face, trying to calm herself before she threw up and embarrassed herself in front of everyone.

"We're really not that bad," Chloe said quietly. Aubrey looked up at her in disbelief. "Really."

"Yeah. We're rad as fucking hell," Beca chimed in.

"Beca, there's a reason I'm trying not to swear," Chloe replied, motioning to Aubrey with one hand. Beca's mouth formed an 'oh' as she caught on. "So, Aubrey, what do you do for fun?"

"I read or study," Aubrey said quickly, wishing Chloe would just stop talking, but knowing that now she never would.

"Oh."

"That's boring," Beca deadpanned. "You should hang out with us after school today. We'll show you what the meaning of fun is."

"I'd rather not. Besides, after today, Chloe's going to finally leave me alone," Aubrey reminded the ginger.

"Yeah, but, like, what if we're assigned as partners? I can't really leave you alone if we have to work on a project together," Chloe pointed out.

Aubrey really should have just asked someone to switch seats with her. Even if she had thrown up, it would have been on the person's desk, and no one wants to sit on a desk that someone just threw up on. It would have been a win-win situation and she was idiotic enough not to have taken it. Now she was stuck with Beca and Chloe.

Gym. She had always hated it, and she knew that now she would hate it even more. For a split second she scolded herself for being so judgmental and horrible towards Chloe. The redhead was only trying to be her friend, only trying to welcome her kindly, yet Aubrey was acting as if she was the reason her hamster escaped its cage and was found squashed in the middle of the street the next morning when she was five.

Still, Aubrey knew it was just part of her personality—she was just a hypocrite. A walking double-standard. With a sigh, she looked around, seeing that all of the other girls had left and she was alone, still standing in just her bra and underwear. She was going to be late, and it was all Chloe Beale's fault for invading her thoughts of her hatred towards gym.

"You're going to be late," a voice said. She jumped in surprise and turned to see none-other-than Chloe herself, arms crossed as she leaned her shoulder against the end of a wall of gym lockers. "Nice bra."

"Shut up," Aubrey said impulsively. With yet another sigh, she mumbled, "Sorry." Chloe walked over to her, standing in front of her and blatantly taking in her form. "What do you want?" Aubrey snapped, not caring if she was being rude or not—she didn't want to get detention her first day.

"You have a nice body, y'know," Chloe said honestly. She took another step forward and Aubrey stepped back until her back slammed against the line of lockers. Chloe leaned in so that her mouth was at Aubrey's ear. "What's wrong? You seem bothered by something."

Aubrey swore in her head and refrained from cursing out loud. Her skin was on fire—it was the embarrassment of the situation. That was it. That was all it possibly could have been. She looked around to see if she could have wriggled her way from Chloe. As if she had sensed Aubrey plan, Chloe put both hands next to each of Aubrey's shoulders, trapping her.

Chloe let out a small laugh and the sound sent a shiver down Aubrey's spine. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong," Chloe said. The bell rang and it snapped Aubrey back to reality as she shrieked. Startled, Chloe stepped back.

"I'm late! That's what's wrong you fucking cow!" Aubrey shouted, throwing her shirt on and feeling tears stinging at her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was about to cry because she was late, because she had just shouted "you fucking cow" at Chloe, or because a small part of her had wanted to stay backed against the lockers for just a bit longer.

As she finished pulling her shorts on she ran out of the locker-room, followed by Chloe who finally snapped out of whatever dazed she had been sent into when Aubrey shouted at her. She chased after Aubrey as the blonde bounded down the hallway and then up the stairs that led to the gymnasium. "Aubrey, wait!" The blonde had already managed to get up the stairs and Chloe stopped running. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**chloehuh: Ayyy, no problem(: And yes, yes she is. Anna Camp is so cute too, especially with her overbite, and this is where I stop obsessing before I write a fanfic based solely on how adorable the two of them are.**

**Cookierhys10: An evil Aubrey, of course. And oh, Rebekoline is Rebekah Mikaelson x Caroline Forbes, from The Vampire Diaries :D**


	4. Volleyball

Chloe sat on the floor, back leaning against the first row of the bleachers. She craned her neck to look behind her, spotting Aubrey sitting at the very top—probably to ensure she was far enough away from Chloe. The redhead rolled her eyes at herself for being such an idiot—she barely even knew Aubrey. There wasn't any reason to care what she thought of her; it's not like she ever cared for anyone else's opinion.

_She's fucking hot, that's the only reason I even care,_ Chloe reasoned. Smiling triumphantly with being able to find a good conclusion to her issue, she brought her knees up to her chest and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. His face was beginning to turn red from yelling and as she tuned back in on his lecture, she realized he was shouting about the incident last year when someone trashed the locker rooms.

"We have no tolerance for that sort of behavior, and if any of you try something so idiotic again you will get expelled!" Chloe sighed, wondering how long he was going to speak before the class would actually start.

She looked back to Aubrey and froze when the blonde made eye contact with her. _Shit. _Chloe wasn't sure whether or not to look away—though even if she had known, she wouldn't have been able to. Aubrey eventually looked away and Chloe let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"All right, we're doing volleyball today. Partners are Joseph and Timothy, Mary and Nicholas…" Chloe's selective hearing took its toll once more, though her head shot up as soon as she heard her name. "Chloe and Aubrey."

Refraining from protesting—because not only would that look weird on her part, but she didn't want people to think she didn't like Aubrey; it would destroy the blonde's reputation which had barely even formed yet—she stood up and turned to face Aubrey. She stepped down from the bleachers, seeming as if she was dragging herself along, like being partnered with Chloe was the worst thing to have ever happened to her.

Then again, it probably was—other than her mother dying, obviously. Chloe tried to shake her thoughts. They were all just idiotic ramblings anyway. As Aubrey was merely feet away, she began to panic. The blonde finally stood in front of her, a gaze of indifference boring holes into Chloe's body, and it was that which lit something inside of Chloe. Anger, perhaps. Aubrey smiled sweetly as if nothing had happened, and it only angered Chloe even more. If she was going to pretend that nothing had happened between the two of them in the locker room, then Chloe was going to do everything within her power to make Aubrey regret acting like that.

A volleyball was tossed in their direction and Chloe caught it. She cast a smile in Aubrey's direction before hitting the ball to her. The blonde barely had any time to react, though she managed to hit the ball back to Chloe. "At least give me some warning!" she shouted at the ginger.

"Warning isn't really something I'm good at," Chloe called back, hitting the ball again. This time it hit Aubrey's shoulder. Chloe jogged over to her and rubbed her shoulder, bending down to place an open-mouthed kiss on it. "Sorry about that," she whispered into her ear. "You should really pay attention."

"This is sexual harassment," Aubrey said.

"Then tell me to leave you alone." Chloe waited a few moments. "Come on, Aubrey. Three words that you've been saying to me since yesterday."

"I—" she started. She didn't know how to speak anymore and she hated it. Her teeth gritted together as she drew in a long breath. "Stop."

Chloe nodded and backed away. "See? I'm pretty honorable."

"Honorable? You can call yourself whatever you'd like, Chloe, but that doesn't mean they'll ever be true," Aubrey told her.

She would never want to admit it, but that stung. Chloe tried not to look as hurt as she felt, and instead nodded before backing up away from Aubrey. The blonde hit the ball to her and they continued to do so back and forth for the rest of the period. Neither was in the mood for anymore small talk, and even if they had been, they eventually would've been caught by their teacher and yelled at for not participating.

* * *

"Please get away from me," Aubrey said as Chloe walked towards her. She rushed to change clothes, once again being the last in the locker room besides Chloe.

"I wanted to say sorry."

"Yeah, because you definitely seemed sorry in the gym."

"Listen, Aubrey. I mean it, okay?" Chloe looked at her, searching in her eyes for any indication that she might believe her apology. Aubrey didn't budge.

"Why are you so hell-bent on destroying my life? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Aubrey asked, turning her back towards Chloe.

"Well before it was because I'm an annoying little shit most of the time. Now—" She walked to stand directly behind Aubrey, though not close enough to be touching her. She lowered her voice. "Now it's because I'm pretty sure you feel at least the slightest amount of s_omething _for me."

"I feel nothing towards you, and even if it was anything, it'd be lust—nothing more," Aubrey said honestly.

"At least you can admit that much to yourself."

"It was barely an admission of any kind. So, will you leave me alone now? Please?"

"Why are you scared of letting me be your friend?"

"Because you already proved that you're incapable of being anything other than an over-sexualized girl with raging hormones!" Aubrey exclaimed.

Chloe stared at her and blinked four times before doubling over and laughing. "If you think I'm over-sexualized with raging hormones then you're in for a rude awakening, Aubrey. I'm not half as bad today than I usually am."

"That's just great. This is going to be a horrible year." Aubrey turned around to face Chloe, letting out a sigh. "You're never going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Go on a date with me."

"What? Why would you even suggest that?!" Aubrey shrieked.

"No—here me out! Go on a date with me, and if you feel absolutely nothing for me after the date—lust or romanticness or whatever—then I'll leave you alone," Chloe told her.

"And is this going to end up being another deal that you break?"

"No. I promise this time that I won't break it if you agree."

Aubrey knew that she would regret the word even before she breathed it out through a clenched jaw. "Fine."

* * *

**Note: Hi guys! Thanks again to chloehuh for your kind comment(:**

**Also, everyone, I've posted a new story called _The Mechanisms of a Self-Destruct Button._ It's Chaubrey, again, and it'd mean a lot to me if you checked it out.  
**

**Thanks!**


	5. Drive

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?" Aubrey asked, arms folded against her chest as she looked out the window. Chloe had arrived at her house at around five o'clock and refused to do so much as tell her what _city_ they were driving to.

"Because it's going to be a surprise," Chloe told her. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Aubrey, shut the fuck up."

The blonde huffed out a sharp breath and unfolded her arms to place her hands in her lap. _Monster_ came on the radio and Chloe let out a loud, high-pitched shriek. She turned the volume to its highest limit, slapping away Aubrey's hand when she tried to turn the volume back down.

_"Friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah you think I'm crazy_

_I wanted the fame but not the cover of news week  
Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone, the public excuse me  
Been wanting my cake, I need it too  
Wanting it both ways  
Fame may be a balloon 'cause my ego's inflated"_

Aubrey watched as Chloe sang and rapped along to the song. She was amazed that the redhead had committed all of the words to memory, though she was already beginning to learn that she couldn't expect anything less of Chloe. The redhead wasn't as talented as the radio when it came to blocking out the swears in the song, but listening to it only made Aubrey laugh.

When the song ended, Chloe finally turned the radio down. In the beginning, Aubrey had mapped out an entire lecture of how listening to the radio too loud when driving was horrible—and illegal—and had cost others their lives. However, when Chloe looked over her with a bright smile and an adorable twinkle in her eyes, the blonde forgot about everything else that mattered.

"You can look around for a song that you like," Chloe said, turning her head to focus back on the road. Aubrey played around with the buttons of the radio, trying to find the right station. She stopped when she heard the beginning of _Sweater Weather_ playing. "You like this song?"

"Yeah, it's great," Aubrey said.

"I've never really been able to get into it," Chloe replied, though Aubrey shushed her and turned the volume up—loud, but not to the point where she could feel the car vibrating because of it.

_"Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
You and those little high waisted shorts_

_She knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about_

_'Cause it's too cold, for you here  
And now, so let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater"_

Chloe rolled to a stop at a red-light. As the song came to an end, she looked at Aubrey in awe. "Dude, you're an amazing singer Jesus fucking Christ. And I never would've thought you'd know a song that has to do with sex."

"I'm not sheltered, Chloe. Just Catholic. And you're a really, really great singer too. But you suck at rapping and should never do it again," Aubrey said. Chloe leaned over and shoved the blonde, the two erupting in laughter.

Chloe took a sharp right, and Aubrey yelled at her and complained about whiplash or something. However, the blonde ceased her scolding when she realized where they were pulling into. The car stopped at the toll booth and Chloe paid the man before Aubrey had to the chance to object.

"A drive-in? For serious? Had we gone to the actual movie theatre, we would've saved money _and _gas," Aubrey stated.

"Aubrey, seriously, you need to learn when to shut up. And I mean that in the nicest way possible—really. If you were the one picking the date, then I wouldn't care if you complained. But this is what I wanted to do and this is how we're going to do it. So, please, shut your mouth and just enjoy the night," Chloe said.

"Find, whatever. Just make sure you hold up your end of the deal come tomorrow," Aubrey told her. As soon as the words left her mouth she felt pained at saying them. She didn't think she was into Chloe—not romantically, anyway—and she knew that if she still wasn't by the end of the night, they didn't have to speak to each other anymore. It should've made her happy. Should've made her jump out of the car and dance around the parking lot of the drive-in. Yet instead it only made her frown and wonder why she was always such a hypocritical bitch.

"Of course," Chloe responded. Unlike Aubrey, she didn't try hiding the sadness that obviously laced her voice and thoughts.

* * *

**Note: Hi! Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter :3**

**I've decided to break the date up into two chapters (not sure if I'll regret this choice later or not xD), so the next chapter will be the actual date blah blah blah.**

**Also omg has anyone here watched True Blood? I started it three days ago and now I'm on the fourth season. It's not even that good. I just-I'm obsessed. Ugh. Damn it all.**

**Anyway, yeah. OH and I'm working on a screenplay, which actually follows (for the most part) the plot of my other fic, The Mechanisms of a Self-Destruct Button. Like imagine if I get an agent and sell the script and then it becomes a movie yeee. I heard you can sell screenplays under conditions...hm...condition #1, Brittany Snow and Anna Camp must be asked to play the main characters.**

**Okay yeah sorry I'm rambling more than ever and the oven just beeped, my fries are done, adios amigos.**

**And sorry for not having updated Mechanisms yesterday. I haven't written the second chapter yet, oops. My plan is to write it today ahaha.**

**Bye lovelies~~~**


	6. Aubrey Just Died Oh No

"Can we go there? The movie doesn't start for another hour," Chloe said, throwing her arm in front of Aubrey's face as she pointed out of the window at a playground. Aubrey let out a frustrated sigh.

However, just before Aubrey could answer, a shot rang out and she fell forward. Her head was bleeding because she was just shot because love doesn't exist and people are retarded as fuck and you can't just fucking lead people on and then break up with them and have your excuse be "oh I never loved you I just didn't want to be alone, sorry" because WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?

**Note: My idiot fucktard of a girlfriend broke up with me yesterday. Do I sound bitter? I've been getting told that I'm bitter. **

**But uh yeah. Haven't really gotten any reviews so I'm not even sure that anyone's interested in this anymore. I guess just comment or pm me or something if you want me to continue it.**


End file.
